


Pixie

by rachel1118



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel1118/pseuds/rachel1118
Summary: He left years ago. Louis had never expected to see him again. But, here he was. Or rather: his baby.





	Pixie

Louis sat up in bed suddenly startled by something. The “thing” he wasn’t quite sure of. Tilting his head a little to the door he could hear the cries of what sounded to be a baby. The only problem? He didn’t have a baby, and as far as he knew, no one around him had a baby. 

Walking to the front of home he opened the door to see a small thing wrapped in a green blanket. Right on top of the thing was a note that said “Louis”

Louis thought back to a time where anyone he knew would have a baby and was coming up empty handed. Louis picked up the still crying baby and brought it into his living room rocking it gently as to calm it. 

Sitting down on his couch Louis opened the letter. 

_Dear Louis,_

_This is a baby. I need you to watch her. I can’t. I’m sorry. She’s three months old. Her birthday is March 4. Her name is Indie, short for Indigo._

_Love,_

_Pixie_

There was only one person who Louis knew called Pixie and it was the same person he hadn’t talked to in 3 years. Louis had been incredibly mad at Pixie when he’d left. Pixie had said they’d be together forever, but one day they got into a huge fight and Pixie had left. 

Looking down at the baby it became more clear that this baby was related to the supposed love of his life. They always talked about how they were going to grow old together and have children. Now Louis can’t imagine ever having a conversation with him again. 

Sighing Louis set the card on the table and stood up, the baby, Indie, still cradled in his arms. He rocked the baby a few more times and talked to her in a quiet voice. Telling her it was going to be okay, because he was going to make sure it was. Looking down at the coffee table one last time Louis noticed a second paper in the note. Picking up that paper he realized it was a temporary guardian sheet. Pixie’s name was already signed. The hearing would be in a week. 

Louis put the paper down and used the same hand to pinch his nose in quiet frustration. That meant Louis had to buy stuff for Indie and make sure his house was baby proof, because he wanted to watch this small thing. It also meant he had a week to prepare before seeing Pixie again in three years. And that was the most terrifying thing. 

Looking over to the clock Louis realized it was 7:30 am. Louis walked to his room and placed the baby one his bed. Petting her head one last time he turned around and got dressed. If he was serious about Indie (which he was) he would need to be serious about things. He needed to get her a place to sleep, food, clothes, and so much more. 

Turning back around Louis nose dived into the Indie’s stomach eliciting a few baby laughs and in turn some Louis laughs. 

Standing back up the baby started kicking her legs and reaching out with arms. Seeming to try and grab the air, and she was of course very unsuccessful in her endeavors, but it sure was amusing to watch. 

“I’ll watch over you. I’m sorry your daddy can’t watch you. I’m sure he has his reasons,” Louis says picking up the baby. She simply kicks her legs as an answer. 

Louis suddenly becomes very aware of the smell in rooms and hopes the twins left diapers last time they were here. Louis rushes to the bathroom and finds diapers and wipes. He sends thanks to whatever person is there to hear him and starts the changing. 

Even though she was happy before being changed the small baby seems even happier afterward. Which, Louis can’t blame her, it must be uncomfortable sitting in that. Louis squirms from his place on the floor and picks up the baby snuggling her to his chest. 

“Should we go get you something’s?” Louis said in a softer voice than usual.  
Standing up Louis grabs his phone and calls Liam. He’s going to need some help with the baby and Liam is for sure the one to turn to. With all his lists and whatnot. 

Liam picks up on the sixth ring, his voice sounds groggy, “Hello? Louis? It’s eight?”

“Sorry. Soooo, this might sound a little weird, but I just became a dad and need to go get stuff, because she doesn’t have anything, and I need your help. Soooo, pretty please with a cherry on top, and sprinkles?” 

Liam groaned, “And how did you come to have this baby? As far as I knew you were gay and were repulsed by anything women related,”

“I love women! They are the ones who should be in charge. Stupid cheeto,” Louis muttered, “And I am gay, however, this morning there was a baby left on my doorstep. She’s his, and he wrote a note on how I have to take care of her, and I just can’t not do it. I have to give her this life, if he isn’t able to, you know?

“Lou, this doesn’t have to be your responsibility. You don’t have to take care of his child. Just because it’s his baby does not mean you're obligated to do anything. He left you three years ago. He has no right to pass his baby off on you,”

“Liam! It is not as serious as you are making it out to be. I’m not still in love with him!”

“I never said you were still in love with him,”

“Please, Liam,”

“Fine, I’ll help you with this baby. But for the record I think this is an absolutely terrible idea,” 

“Yes! Okay, can you meet me at my house in fifteen minutes? This baby needs food, and soon,” 

“Mmhmm,” and hung up. 

Looking down at the baby Louis said, “That’s Liam. He’s a bit of a dick sometimes, but I think he just wants the best for everyone. And I’m sure everyone will include you,” 

Louis spend the next thirty minutes playing with the small human, he danced with her, and they laid on their tummies together (she hated this, but Louis read it was a good thing to do with his quick google search after his phone call), and Louis tickled her a whole lot. 

The door opened and Liam stepped into the living room looking at Louis and Indie. 

“Hey, Li,” Louis said gathering up the baby and standing up. “This little bird is Indigo, but she prefers Indie,” Louis lifted Indie’s arm and waved it. 

Liam held out his arms to hold the baby and Louis gave the baby to him. “Hi Indie, my name is Liam and I’m this guy’s best friend, but why I can’t figure out,”

“You love me,” Louis said sticking out his tongue.

Liam gave a dismissive hand wave while the rest of his body was focused on the baby. Liam was tickling the baby and smiling at her in an obnoxious way. Louis felt left out and tried to get in on the action by tickling Indie’s stomach, but Liam swatted his hand and glared.

“You’ve had her all morning. I want to play,”

“Wonderful, however we still need to go out and buy things for the baby. Because if we don’t she will be furious,”

Liam pouted, but nodded nonetheless, “Alright, so, we just supposed to hold her for time being or?”

“Yeah. I think we should go to Target first because they’ll have all the necessities, and then go from there,”

Louis had called a cab before Liam had gotten there and it was just arriving. Liam insisted on holding Indie throughout the entire trip, because she was safest with him even though she didn’t have a car seat.

A few minutes they were out of the cab and were standing in front of the Target. “Alright, game plan: you go get food, bottles, and diapers. I’m going to go get a car seat and a crib,” Louis said looking at Liam. 

“Okay, I’ll go get her stuff so she can live, I’ll buy the stuff so that way we can change her if need be,”

Louis nodded and let Liam leave with the baby in his arms. Now that Louis was alone all he could think about was the hearing he would have to go to and see him again. Louis absently went through the aisles thinking about the way his hair used to fall and the color of his eyes, and everything that made Pixie, Pixie. Louis sighed and looked around him. He had made it to the baby furniture. 

Louis looked at every car seat and made sure to a google search for every single one. He needed to make the educated decision he could. If there was too many bad reviews he wouldn’t get that car seat. But constantly in the background of his mind was about having to see Pixie this week. 

“No,” Louis said outloud to himself. Do not think about it. It will come when it will come, but not thinking. 

All he had to do was take care of the baby. He had to be there for Indie. He did not even have to look Pixie in the eyes if he didn’t want to. He had decided at that moment that he would look at the judge, but never at Pixie. Pixie didn’t deserve his eye contact. 

_“I’m sorry. I’m leaving. I can’t do this,” Pixie said._

_“I know it has been a stressful few days,”_

_“No, I’m not coming back. I can’t deal with you anymore. I can’t.”_

_“But. You had said we’d be together. Forever. What does forever mean to you?”_

_“I thought we would be. I did. But after these days I can’t imagine ever having a good life with you,”_

_“You’re the one that lied. I didn’t do anything,”_

_“I know. But you won’t listen.”_

_“You kissed him. Multiple times. How is that supposed to make me feel?”_

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“I never want to see you again”_

_“Wish granted,”_

It took all of Louis not to break down crying in the middle of the store. A year ago he was finally able to stop thinking of Pixie every day and every night. He had stopped thinking about what he had done wrong to make Pixie want to cheat. But now, everything was coming back to him in full force. 

Liam found Louis in the middle of his inner thoughts. Indie made a little baby noise startling Louis out of his mid panic and his face was almost immediately a smile. The baby could make anyone happy instantly. Liam, on the other hand, gave a Louis a look of we’ll talk about this later. 

Louis, ever good at ignoring Liam, ignored Liam. 

Arriving back home the baby was starting to get angry and cranky. She whining and moving her arms, this could only mean one thing. Either Liam or Louis had to figure out how to make a bottle.

Louis looked at Liam who almost instantaneously held the baby closer to his chest, “You’re her new father,”

“He’ll always be her father,”

“Sorry, you’re her glorified babysitter,”

Louis sighed, but nonetheless went into the kitchen to make his Indie a bottle. And of course, as par these days, Louis started think to himself again. Would Pixie actually take the baby back after years of her spending time with Louis? Or would he realize that Louis was all Indie knew at that point, and therefore realize not to try and win custody over her again?

Walking back into the living room Liam gave Louis a look. A look that Louis ignored. 

“Lou, we need to talk about this,”

“There’s nothing to talk about Liam. He asked me to watch over his baby. I’m going to watch over his baby,”

“What are you going to do when you see him again?”

“Not going to look at his face,” 

“You can’t just not look at someone’s face,”

“Watch me,”

“Louis, you don’t owe him anything. He cheated. He was in the wrong,”

“The baby doesn’t suffer because of his mistakes,”

Liam sighed and effectively brought a halt to the conversation.

The next few days were spent with Louis freaking out about having to see the one he called Pixie again. With a dash of learning how to take care of a baby. A real life baby. A baby that actually breathed. He was doing okay. 

Well, maybe not okay, but fine.

Actually, not fine. 

Louis was a nightmare to anyone who came near him. He simply had so much on his plate that he was becoming extremely controlling, his usual way to deal with stress. 

Liam had been over every day to try and help, but each time Louis would tell him he was doing something wrong, or how we wasn’t doing enough of one thing, or too much of another.  
“Li! For the last time you need to put your shoes away!”

“Lou, those are yours. My are put where the shoes should go,”

Louis’ expression changed instantly and looked incredibly close to tears. “I’m sorry! I can’t do this!”

Liam guided him to the couch to sit down, but almost immediately Louis tried to get back up, Liam pulled him down. “The baby! Indie. I need to go to her,”

“No, you are much too emotional to be dealing with a baby. You need to go get some rest and leave me to watch over her.”

“But. I’m her father,”

“Did your mother ever have help raising you? Or did she do it all alone?”

“Had help,” Louis grumbled. 

“Exactly. So you are going to march your arse up to bed and sleep, because you need it. I’m going to watch the baby.”

Being the stubborn person he was Liam had to basically drag Louis to his room and bed and force him to lay down, and true to Liam’s predictions, Louis fell asleep within moments. 

Liam spent the time hanging out with Indie playing with her. But the only thing he could think of was what he was going to do when he saw him. Liam hadn’t seen him since he had cheated on Louis. Something Liam would never forgive him for. 

When it was finally time for the court day, Louis was up in nerves. This was the day he would see Pixie for the first time in three years. Would he look different? What would he be wearing? Would his hair be long? Or had he cut it since Louis had last seen him? Would he sound the same? Would his voice still be as low as it had been before, or would it somehow become higher? Would he still speak too slow?

Liam was holding Indie as they walked into the courtroom. There he was, in all his glory.

Pixie’s hair was longer and looked quite messy, a little matted. His eyes had giant bags under them, and there was no longer the spark in his eye that there once was. Pixie tried to look over and see Indie. The baby reached her arms out to Louis, not Pixie. Louis could see Pixie’s eyes lose more spark, something Louis didn’t realize was possible.

The hearing went fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Pixie was fine giving over his baby. Except, he wasn’t fine. Pixie was acting fine, but Louis could tell he was doing everything in his power not cry. 

And then at the end, “Harry Styles full guardianship of Indigo Styles has been terminated, full guardianship has been given to Louis Tomlinson.” 

Louis nodded, and looked over to Harry who was subtly wiping his eyes. 

They were dismissed. Once Liam, Louis, and Indigo left the room, Harry tried to get over to them to talk to them.

“Wait, Louis! Please, can I have one minute,” Harry yelled.

Louis turned around and Harry rushed up to them.

“Can I just see her one last time, please, Louis,”

Louis nodded and motioned for Liam to give Indie to Harry for a little bit. Harry bounced the baby a bit and said how he was sorry she couldn’t stay with him. 

“Why?” Louis questioned out of nowhere, “Why can’t she stay with you?”

“It’s not safe,” 

“Why isn’t it safe?”

“I don’t have a permanent home,” Harry said while petting Indie’s head. 

“Oh, well, um, good luck,” Louis said reaching to take the baby back. Harry gave her one more kiss on the head before handing her back. 

“Take good care of her, please, she deserves it,” Harry said and then he was gone. 

Louis turned around to face Liam with a face of pure confusion. “Where’d he go? How’d  
he get there so fast?”

“He’s Harry,” was Liam’s simple answer. 

And with a shrug of his shoulders, Louis agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time publishing on this site and I'm so excited! This is just a taste of the story, more to come later.


End file.
